Jisa Jisa no Mi
The Jisa Jisa no mi (Jisa meaning Time Difference) is a logia type devil fruit that, somewhat oddly, allows the user to transform into a time rift, and manipulate time to a limitted extent. It was eaten by John Jango. 'Appearance' The fruit itself resembles a plum, orange in colour, covered with black swirling patterns. When consumed, the user will generally manifest a large bronze clock face attached to their back, similar to the drums generated by the goro goro no mi, in order to use the fruit powers 'Strengths and Weakneses' The main Strength of this fruit, demonstrated to a degree by Jango, is the ability to manipulate time, which when used creatively can have spectacular effects, such as slowing time to apparently increase the user's speed. The user is also able to turn themselves into, and generate time rifts, which resemble amorphous blue vapour clouds. all of the rifts in space and time are connected, allowing the user to redirect any attack aimed at them, postpone it, or even outright return it using well placed rifts. It can also be used to "borrow" objects from the past, but these are automaticly returned after a while to prevent paradoxes. The weaknes of this fruit, ironicly, is the noro noro no mi, a paramecia normally dismissed as weak. exposure to noro photons disintegrates the time rifts, and can prevent the user transforming (although the slowing effect is replaced by fatigue and temporary weakness). Another disadvantage is the need to redirect attacks. although they can aborb objects using their time rift form, they must explicitly state which time rift to send it too. If this is is not decided the attack may leave by a random rift or cause "feedback" where the attack is looped through rifts endlessley, rapidly draining the user's strength and causing his powers to behave randomly until the rifts are brought back under control. other than this, the user is affected by standard devil fruit weaknesses. 'Powers and abilities' Jango uses this fruit almost exclusively to attack, generating time rifts and alterations in time to give himself a tactical advantage while using other attacks with his sword, the Kiri-nodachi. His prefered uses are as follows: * Timeslip: John's most common use of this fruit. By slowing time to almost complete standstill (so slow that even Admiral Kizaru is reduced to walking speed at his absolute fastest) he allows himself to apparently move extremely fast relative to everyone else, resulting in a skill vauguely resembling the Soru technique used by CP9. In reality he is moving at normal speed, but becuase of the slowed time appears to move faster. It is usually initiated by setting the hands on the clock to a new time, whereby they begin to count down. Colour of observation haki users are frozen but think at normal speed, allowing them to easily see and track his movements using this technique. * Lento: '''John fires a time rift in the form of a long stream of energy. Anything hit by the stream begins to slow down by an amount based on exposure. if caught head-on by the entirety of the strike, the target is completely frozen in time until the beam wears off. The time for which this has an effect is usually determined by the number set by the hands of John's clock, which he resets as he wishes imediately before attacking. Lento is used in music to refer to slowing down the pace of a rythm. * '''Da cappo: '''Conjours a red glowing time rift covering either a weapon or a limb which he then uses to attack. The attack is repeated a large number of times (many thousands usually) by the rift, transfered to the same area. In effect it multiplies the effect of anything done within the rift to a terrifying degree (to the extent of Jango apparently tearing through stone with his bare hands). Da Cappo is a musical term meaning to repeat the same rythm. * '''Toki-Shigan: (literally: Time-finger-gun) attacks by miming finger-guns with one or both hands. The bullets they fire are in fact very small time rifts, but for reasons unknown cause injuries like normal bullets. * 'Tokai Ran: '(literally Clock Storm) fires all of the numerals on the clock, whereby they converge on the target and explode. * '''Vision portal: '''Jango can use his time rifts to see into possible alternate futures, and decide on the most likely course of events. This is effectively the same as kenbushoku Haki, but with differences. Unlike Haki, it can predict actions that the opponent does not know the outcome of, but is considerably less reliable, as the user sees all possible outcomes, and must be practiced at deducing the most likely one from this. When using this ability, Jango's eyes glow a bright blue-white colour. * '''Region: '''Jango creates a sphere, similar to the "room" used by Trafalgar Law. within the region, the flow of time is isolated, allowing Jango to use his most powerful attacks without risk of huge collateral damage. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit